Rosario Vampire: Una Confesión y Un Vampiro
by Gamera68
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la derrota de Fairy Tale y el día de graduación finalmente ha llegado: Tsukune Aono tiene una decisión difícil que hacer. ¿Qué decisión es esa y cómo el resto de su harén lo tomará? *Originalmente un One-shot * Universo alternativo * Tsukune Aono X Moka Akashiya.
1. Una Confesión y un Vampiro

**Capítulo 1: Una Confesión y un Vampiro.**

Idea original escrita por Gamera68 y traducido por Kyuubi1.  
>Basado en los personajes creados por Akihisa Ikeda.<p>

Publicado originalmente en Inglés el 13 de marzo de 2012.  
><strong>Clasificación M por<strong> **temas de adultos.**

...

El día finalmente ha llegado: el Día de Graduación de la Academia Yokai.

Ahora estaba cerca el fin de Abril.

Tsukune Aono por fin había logrado lo casi imposible: obtener su diploma de preparatoria.

Habían sido tres exhaustos años en la escuela de monstruos que estaba bien escondido del mundo humano por una barrera mágica invisible.

Él había pasado por muchas pruebas y problemas en el tiempo de estancia en el campus hecho por monstruos para monstruos.

Desde el primer día de clases, él empezó a hacer muchos amigos, lo que no es normal en ese mundo.

Pero de alguna manera, todas se enamoraron locamente de él. Él trató a todas las chicas con respeto y siempre hizo lo mejor para mantenerse a su lado y enfrentar cualquier adversario que se pusiera en sus caminos. Incluso si él seguía siendo humano, él protegió a cada una de ellas con su propia vida.

Yokai o no, ellas seguían siendo chicas.

Él había aceptado el hecho de que todas eran diferentes, pero nunca las vio como en verdad eran; y nunca las trató de esa manera.

Pero había una chica muy especial por encima de las demás que tenía un lugar muy especial en su corazón de muchacho de 18 años de edad recién graduado. La misma chica que conoció el primer día de clases hace tres años: Moka Akashiya.

No solo era, por mucho, más hermosa que todas las demás chicas de la Academia Yokai, también era inteligente, dulce, amable y la primera amiga que tuvo.

La única chica que sabía desde el primer día de clases que Tsukune era el único humano que había en la academia exclusiva para monstruos. La primera que se había enamorado de él a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y que sin querer, lo transformó en un Ghoul sediento de sangre.

Si no hubiera sido por el candado sagrado que lleva puesto en su muñeca derecha, que sella sus poderes, él hubiera perdido el control de su mente por la furiosa sed de sangre que había en su alma. Hoy sería el día en que mostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos y su corazón a la hermosa vampira de cabello rosa.

* * *

><p>Tsukune le había pedido a Moka para encontrarse en su dormitorio después de la ceremonia de graduación, tenía algo muy importante que decirle.<p>

Naturalmente ella estaba un poco indecisa, teniendo en cuenta los últimos años que han pasado juntos en la Academia Yokai.

Ella albergaba sentimientos muy profundos por él, como su yo verdadero, su parte interior.

Para cuando Moka había llegado al dormitorio de él, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido de la academia para regresar con sus familias.

El resto de las chicas de su "harén" de mala gana dijeron adiós con ojos llorosos y prometieron mantenerse en contacto por correo electrónico o teléfono.

*Knock-knock-knock*, ella golpeó ligeramente a la puerta después de haber subido las escaleras y de encontrar su habitación un minuto después.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién es?—. El hombre de cabello de color ébano preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta de madera.

—¿Tsukune? Soy yo, Moka. Vine tan pronto como pude—. Dijo ella en voz baja, de pie en el vacío pasillo del casi vacío edificio de dormitorios.

—Sí. ¡Pasa, por favor!—. Tsukune respondió felizmente y se puso nervioso de repente.

—Perdón por la intrusión—. Ella dijo, así como dejaba sus zapatos junto a la puerta después de que ella la cerrara lentamente y le puso seguro. La vampiresa estaba vestida con una blusa sencilla de color rosa, con una minifalda de mezclilla que resaltaba sus perfectas piernas. Su largo, fluido, cabello rosa estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, amarrado por una pequeña cinta amarilla.

—Moka, me alegro de que hayas venido. Por favor, entra y siéntete cómoda—. Él respondió y trajo una lata de jugo de tomate para ella. Ella lo bebió felizmente en pocos segundos.

—Tsukune, vine tan pronto como pude. Dijiste que tenías algo muy importante que decirme—. Ella contestó con un rubor en sus mejillas debido a la cercanía con él. Ella se sentó en la cama, a lado de Tsukune.

* * *

><p>Cuando Tsukune cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, hizo una pausa por un momento y finalmente habló:<p>

—Moka, sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos tres años. Y de alguna manera, todos sobrevivimos. Claro, hubo momentos en los que pensé que moriría, ya que era solo un humano. Pero tú, junto con Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari y Ruby, hicieron lo mejor para protegerme—. Se detuvo un momento para continuar. —Y por eso estoy muy agradecido. Especialmente contigo, Moka. Tú siempre has estado a mi lado y me has salvado la vida de las que podría contar. Jamás podría pagarte ni en mil años… con el fin de salvarme, tú insertaste tu propia sangre en mi cuerpo para devolverme a la vida en más de una ocasión. Incluso cuando no tenía control, un Ghoul sediento de sangre, tú yo interior se encargó de detenerme, a pesar de que retuviste tus lágrimas por lo que tu yo interior había causado. Incluso trataste de alejarme porque te sentías responsable de mi transformación. Tú querías protegerme de tu yo interior. Tú estabas asustada de que si volvías a estar conmigo, me harías daño de nuevo o incluso podrías matarme. Pero no me importó lo que me dijiste ese día en el hospital, yo quería estar cerca de ti. No podía imaginarme un día sin estar cerca de ti. Preferiría haber dejado la academia con el corazón roto que nunca más poder estar a tu lado.

Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de Moka.

—Oh, Tsukune…—. Abrumada por las emociones de su discurso, Moka empezó a sollozar, él se acercó y la abrazó desde un lado.

* * *

><p>Varias lágrimas después, Moka se sentó y recobró la compostura. Tsukune continúo:<p>

—Moka, por favor, no lo malinterpretes. Estoy muy agradecido con lo que has hecho por mí. Yo nunca cambiaría eso. Me alegro de haberte conocido. No me hubiera enamorado de ti si las cosas fueran diferentes. Yo… yo te amo, Moka. Te amo mucho. En realidad, he estado enamorado de ti… desde hace mucho tiempo… si te sientes igual que yo, me gustaría mucho estar contigo—. Dijo mientras empezaba a entrar en pánico. Moka pensó que ella se había imaginado todo esto. El solo se confesó a ella. ¿Ella correspondería a sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo se siente ella realmente por su mejor amigo? Dios, ¿y si ella lo rechazará?

—"¿Estoy soñando?"—. Ella se preguntó a sí misma, ya que ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos por las palabras que ella estaba esperando y que ella había estado queriendo y deseando desde hace mucho tiempo. —Oh, Tsukune… yo… también te amo… te amo… mucho—. Ella dijo casi al punto de estallar en lágrimas de pura felicidad. Tsukune se giró hacia la izquierda para abrazar a la chica de cabellos rosas y de ojos verdes.

¡Ella lo amaba también! Su mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Él estaba más que feliz.

—Moka… estoy tan feliz de que te sientes igual que yo—. Él respondió y mantuvo sus emociones que querían salir ya.

—Tsukune… por favor… muéstrame cuanto… me amas—. Ella susurró sin aliento a su oído derecho mientras lo abrazaba con ternura más cerca.

Tsukune comenzó a besar suavemente el lado izquierdo de su tierno cuello; besando lentamente hasta la oreja, la mordió y apenas sopló en ella.

—Oh, dios… mmm… Tsukune…—. Moka gimió mientras revoloteaba con los ojos cerrados. Su cara era de color rojo brillante, como la repentina ola de sentimientos hacía latir su corazón en su pecho. Ella correspondió a los besos de él, en los mismos lugares que él la había besado. Oh dios, ¡ella quería mucho más!

Tsukune comenzó a excitarse.

—Moka…—. Fue todo lo que pudo decir en ese momento.

Ella comenzó a sentirse más cómoda ya que de repente se acostó en su cama, tirando de él encima de ella, todavía abrazándolo con cercanía. Él podía sentir su pecho firme y abundante presionando contra él, cuando ella lo acercó más, de repente lo besó en los labios, separando su boca con su suave lengua rosada.

Ella gimió suavemente y con lujuria.

Moka quería más, mucho más. Ella podía sentir a Tsukune bastante excitado. Él comenzó a acariciar de forma suave en los muslos y a lo largo de su espalda.

* * *

><p>La siguiente cosa que Tsukune supo fue que ella removió rápidamente su camiseta azul y la arrojó a un lado. Ella lo empujó suavemente hacia arriba por un momento, luego agarró sus dos manos y las colocó en la parte superior de su blusa, donde sus enormes y firmes pechos esperaban ser liberados de su prisión de algodón y poliéster.<p>

—Tsukune, p-por favor, tócame—. Declaró en voz baja mientras sostenía sus manos, causando que él masajeara sus pechos. —M-mm… más… tócame más, Tsukune… ah sí… más—. Ella pidió con voz llena de deseo y amor. Él continúo con lo que su amante le pidió. Ella estaba más sonrojada que antes. —Ahh… Tsukune… oh sí… tócame más—. Gimió eróticamente de nuevo. La cara adorable de Moka estaba tan rosa como su cabello que ya estaba suelto como usualmente usa. Ella luego guio las manos de Tsukune y lo ayudó a quitar su blusa rosa de algodón de la parte superior de su torso. Eso también se unió a la camiseta botada en el piso momentos antes.

Tsukune por fin vio los pechos de su amante, el sostén apenas y los mantenía en su lugar. Los pechos de Moka eran más grandes de lo que él nunca se imaginó.

—"Ella en verdad ha crecido tanto en estos años"—. Él pensó para sí mismo mientras sus ojos no podían desviar la mirada de lo que estaba presenciando en este segundo.

—Está bien, Tsukune. Yo quiero que tú m-me quites esto, por favor…—. Ella señaló su sujetador y pidió al muchacho quién solo observaba su hermoso cuerpo.

Lo hizo de forma rápida como la sexi vampira le pidió. Por suerte el cierre se encuentra en la parte frontal para evitar cualquier torpeza de sus dedos. Ahora están a la vista. Espectaculares. Firme pero suave y bastante voluptuoso.

—Tócame… bésame… Tsukune… aquí…—. Ella preguntó audazmente a su amante mientras señalaba a sus pezones redondos que sobresalían ligeramente en la parte superior de sus pechos.

Él llevó a cabo la petición con ligereza y tomó su seno izquierdo con su mano y empezó a besar su areola. Luego succionó el pezón como lo haría un bebé con biberón. Al mismo tiempo, él masajeaba el otro seno de forma circular.

Moka empezó a jadear pesadamente y a gemir con más fuerza que antes.

—Ahhh. Tsukune… dios… sí… oh sí… Tsukune…—. Moka luego tomó el rostro de Tsukune con sus delgadas manos y continuó plantando más besos en su cuello con sus rosados y sensuales labios. Ella quería desesperadamente insertar sus colmillos en su cuello pero se contuvo por ahora.

—Moka…—. Preguntó él. —¿Estás bien?

Él pudo determinar que ella estaba sudando un poco y su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

—Estoy bien… em… si está bien… quiero mucho más—. Ella preguntó, casi sin aliento.

—Sí, yo también… quiero más… si eso está bien para ti…—. Él respondió, la bella chica de cabello rosa acostada en la cama, de repente, se quitó la minifalda. De repente se desvaneció junto con las demás prendas desaparecidas. Ella ayudó a Tsukune a remover los pantalones de mezclilla como si su vida dependiera de eso. Ellos también se perdieron en la oscuridad de la habitación.

La única fuente de iluminación era la luna carmesí que se arrastró lentamente en el cielo ébano, ya era de noche.

Moka colocó su mano de forma suave sobre su virilidad palpitante y acarició ligeramente a través de sus calzoncillos de algodón.

—Oh, Moka… eso se siente muy bien—. Gimió con placer.

Él estaba sobre ella de nuevo, aun masajeando y besando sus grandes pechos, cambiando de turno de uno a otro. Moka continúo besándolo en los labios y siguió acariciando suavemente su miembro totalmente erecto con su mano izquierda. Sin que él se diera cuenta, Moka, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para quitarse sus bragas de color blanco.

Justo al lado de él, estaba la única mujer que amaba y estaba desnuda, para él y sólo para él.  
>Se quedó sin aliento ante su belleza radiante. La única chica que mantuvo cerca de su corazón. La más dulce, inteligente chica, más amable y más increíble que había conocido en su larga estancia en la Academia.<br>Trazó un poco con la mano su abdomen plano, a la zona justo por encima de su condición de mujer. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó a esta totalmente nueva sensación.  
>Ella continuó gimiendo, mucho más fuerte que antes.<br>—Ahhh... más... oh sí... Tsukune... por favor... no me hagas esperar más… quiero que todo... mi amor... dentro de mí—. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, y la ligera temblaba como una hoja.

* * *

><p>Mantuvo a Moka cerca de él y reafirmó su afecto; la besó en sus suaves labios y ligeramente mordisqueaba su cuello. Ella sentía diminutas chispas en su condición de mujer ya que estaba húmeda por los juegos previos. Ella tomó la mano de Tsukune y la situó cerca de la fuente de las recientes sensaciones. Él le acarició la parte superior de su clítoris mientras sostenía su mano ahí, ella agitaba un poco la cabeza.<p>

—Más… Tsukune… por favor… tócame más… te necesito ahora—. Ella pidió amorosamente. Ahora era sólida y estaba fuera, pidiendo mucha más atención.

Tsukune siguió acariciando su feminidad, Moka también continuaba frotando su miembro como roca.

—Tsukune… quiero que… por favor…ahora. Quiero ser… uno contigo—. Le susurró en su oído izquierdo.

Él no podía creer lo que ella estaba pidiendo. Era ahora o nunca. Los dos estaban a punto de convertirse en adultos. No había vuelta atrás y no más vacilaciones. Era ahora o nunca.

—Oh, Moka, quiero ser uno contigo también. Pero necesito que sepas que va a dolerte, es lo que he oído—. Él respondió amorosamente.

—Está bien porque eres tú, Tsukune. Quiero saber cuánto me amas. Y cuanto yo te amo. Te necesito ahora, mi amor—. Ella contestó con una sonrisa alegre.

—Moka, te amo mucho. Más de lo que pude haber pensado. Cuando nos convertimos en uno, será difícil estar juntos, pero sin importar nada, jamás voy a dejarte. Siempre te amaré y estaré ahí para ti. Por siempre… porque ahí es mi lugar—. Él dijo mientras cernía sobre ella sus manos de una forma increíble.

—Oh, Tsukune—. Respondió con una lágrima de felicidad. Él era demasiado dulce para ella. Él la besó una vez más para aliviar el dolor de su corazón palpitante.

—Yo también te amo, Tsukune. Te amo mucho, demasiado. Estoy lista ahora—. Respondió sin aliento. Esperando el momento en el que se convertirían en uno, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Puso la cabeza de su vara contra su bote de miel que ya estaba empapado con sus jugos de amor. Él frotó suavemente arriba y abajo, para prepararla para la penetración. Cuando ella le dio el visto bueno, ella agarró suavemente y poco a poco le ayudó, centímetro a centímetro, durante unos segundos.

* * *

><p>A continuación, hizo una mueca de dolor, arqueando la espalda.<p>

—¿Estás bien, Moka? ¿Te duele?—. Preguntó en un susurro.  
>Ella negó con la cabeza.<br>—Está bien, por favor continúe lentamente. Voy a estar bien—. Susurró de nuevo, con otra lágrima feliz en su ojo.

Lentamente siguió entrando en su condición de mujer, para que ella pueda adaptarse y no sentir tanto dolor en estos momentos.

Tsukune se detuvo de repente, como si el resto de la entrada estuviera bloqueada. Luego se dio cuenta de que ese era su himen.

—Moka, por favor, abrázame fuerte, esto te va a doler.

Ella hizo calmadamente lo que le dijo, ahora están mucho más juntos. Sus manos temblaban esperando por el dolor inminente que vendría a continuación.

—Bien, estoy lista… por favor, continua… Tsukune—. Moka dijo, su voz estaba llena de adoración y de amor.

Moka apenas podía hablar, su mente estaba llena de nuevas emociones y sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida. Lentamente entró y el himen se rompió. Ahora ambos experimentaban su primera vez.

Una pequeña cantidad de sangre se derramó. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció por el dolor repentino. Lágrimas se derramaron de sus dos ojos esmeraldas, ella lo apretó con fuerza sin medirla.

—Moka… Moka… ¿estás bien?—. Preguntó con preocupación.

Él la besó en sus temblorosos, suaves, labios.

—Sí… *snif*… estoy bien… no duele tanto… estaré bien… dame un momento, por favor—. Pidió en voz baja. Su frente estaba ligeramente húmeda por el sudor. Después de unos momentos, le pidió que continuara.

Lo hizo lento por unos minutos para que el dolor retrocediera y se sustituyera por el placer.

—Tsukune… ahh… m-mm… puedes ir más rápido, si quieres… ahhh… se siente… **¡Tan grande**!—. Jadeaba como si estuviera en celo.

Poco a poco comenzó a aumentar su ritmo para que su respiración coincidiera. Él aumentó continuamente su empuje al igual que Moka gimió más fuerte y lo abrazó por la cintura.  
>—Más rápido, por favor, Tsukune... ahhh... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhhhhh... ahhhhhh<br>—Moka... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhhhhh... anghhhh... ahhhhhh... ¡OH, DIOS!

—Tsukune... quiero que vayamos juntos... ahhh OH, DIOS... siento como que estoy... lo quiero dentro... por favor... OH AHHH... Ahhhhh ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Oh, Dios! Tsukune, ¡sí! ¡Ahhhhh!—. Gritó Moka, su voz fuerte traqueteo de las ventanas de su dormitorio.

Su ritmo se incrementó rápidamente, ya que la cama empezó a mecerse hacia adelante y atrás violentamente. Eso continuó durante al menos 30 minutos. Gritos de éxtasis completo llenaron las paredes de su dormitorio.

—Moka… no podré contenerlo… mucho más… oh, Moka… oh, dios… Moka.

—**¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Ahora, Tsukune… ahora… yo… OH, DIOS… UHH UHH… SÍÍÍ!**

—**UuUHHH, UHHH, AHHHHNGHHH!—.** La pareja de amantes convulsionó y gritaron al llegar al clímax al unísono.

* * *

><p>Tsukune y Moka estaban empapados en sudor, su cama estaba empapada también. Habían cruzado el paso final en la edad adulta, como uno.<br>Ellos aun están abrazándose. Todavía se besan suavemente. Moka fue la primera en responder, en cuanto a lo que acaba de conspirar.

—**Tsukune, espero que asumas la responsabilidad de lo que acabamos de hacer. **

—¿Eh?—. Preguntó, notando el cambio en el ambiente y en su voz.

Ahí fue cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. ¡Algo muy malo!  
>¡Él estaba apretando su rosario en la mano izquierda!<p>

—¡Oh, mierda!—. Dijo de repente, dándose cuenta de su error no intencional.

—**Tranquilo, Tsukune. Está bien. Sé que amas a las dos. Así que… solo tienes que tomar turnos para amarnos igual, eso es todo—.** Dijo la belleza de ojos rojos y cabello albino, así como hacía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Moka interior de repente se dejó caer y sin querer, los dos cayeron al piso de abajo. Ambos empezaron a reírse y luego se dieron otro cálido beso.

Las cosas se pondrán interesantes para la pareja, no hay duda de ello.


	2. Nuevo Comienzo y Un Vampiro

**Capítulo** **2: Un Nuevo Comienzo** **y** **Un** **Vampiro.**  
>Idea original escrita por Gamera68 y traducido por Kyubi1.<br>Basado en los personajes creados por Akihisa Ikeda.  
>Clasificación T.<br>Issa Shuzen estará un poco fuera del personaje.

…

Después de levantarse del piso, Tsukune volvió a poner el rosario de plata en el cuello de Moka, que al instante volvió a ser la chica de cabello rosa, su lado amable.

La vampiresa se desplomó lentamente hacia adelante hacia los brazos de Tsukune, una vez que la transformación se completó.

Él suavemente la levantó, la llevó a su cama, la acostó y luego la cubrió con las sábanas. Tsukune admiraba su forma de dormir; con un rubor en su rostro como él al instante recordó lo que acababan de hacer, no hace mucho tiempo.  
>A pesar de que todavía era temprano en la noche, de repente recordó que él tendría que volver a casa en el mundo de los humanos esta noche.<p>

Tsukune luego tuvo una epifanía.  
>Después de conseguir rápidamente revestirse, besó suavemente a Moka en la frente, luego se acercó a la puerta y se puso los zapatos. Abrió la puerta lentamente para no despertarla, salió al pasillo vacío y luego la cerró tras de sí.<br>El muchacho de pelo negro corrió rápidamente por el pasillo y se dirigió hacia el teléfono público. Introdujo algunas monedas y luego marcó el número de teléfono.  
>Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el otro extremo finalmente respondió.<p>

—_¿Hola? Residencia Aono._  
>—Hola, mamá. Soy yo, Tsukune.<br>_—__Oh, hola cariño. ¿Dónde estás? Yo pensaba que estarías en casa ahora—._ Su madre Kasumi preguntó, con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

—Um, aún estoy en la escuela, pero estaré en casa pronto… um… si está bien, me gustaría… eh… llevar a alguien conmigo a casa… una de mis amigas de la academia—. Él preguntó tímidamente, él sabía que sería embarazoso para decirlo en voz alta pero tenía que decir la verdad.

—_Oh… ya veo… bueno, ¿podrá ser una amiga tuya de tu harén?—._ Kasumi preguntó con un poco de picardía.

—¡Mamá! Yo-yo no tengo un harén. Pero ella es mi mejor amiga. Um… la conociste hace dos años… ¿Recuerdas a Moka Akashiya, verdad?—. Él respondió con una gota en la cabeza.

—_¡Oh, sí! La recuerdo. Una linda, hermosa, joven señorita. Ella era muy dulce y amable. ¿Ella es tu novia ahora, cariño?—._ Kasumi dijo con malicia en su voz. Ella amaba burlarse de su hijo, por supuesto. Él se puso muy nervioso, mucho más en estos temas del sexo opuesto, especialmente porque estaba rodeado de bellezas por estos últimos tres años.

Tsukune se había quedado sin habla y con la guardia baja por lo que había dicho su madre.

—Um… bueno, sí. Ella lo es. Yo um, finalmente me llene de valor y… le dije lo que sentía por ella… y pues… ella también se me confesó… Jajaja—. Él dijo con una risa nerviosa.

—_Bueno, si a su familia no le importa, no veo por qué no. Tu tendrás 19 años muy pronto y confío en ti, cariño. Estoy seguro que a tu padre no le importará, tampoco. Pero ustedes dos deben de portarse bien. _

—Gracias, mamá. Estaremos ahí probablemente mañana en la mañana, una vez que Moka obtenga permiso de su familia.

—_Eres bienvenido, cariño. Te veremos mañana entonces. Por favor dile a esa linda chica que le deseo lo mejor. Adiós por ahora. _

—Bien, nos veremos mañana entonces… adiós, mamá.

Luego colgó el teléfono, hizo una carrera loca a su habitación y sonrió como un idiota todo el camino de regreso. Tsukune estaba bastante aliviado de que su madre se llevaba tan bien con Moka.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Tsukune abrió la puerta de su habitación, Moka lo derribó y lo tiró al suelo alfombrado de abajo. Ella lo besó apasionadamente en los labios y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.<br>—¡Tsukune! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Yo estaba tan preocupado de solo pensar que usted me dejó aquí!—. Ella dijo, mientras derramó algunas lágrimas en su camiseta. Él correspondió a su abrazo, mientras la besaba a cambio.

Después de unos minutos de la unión, Moka secó sus lágrimas y ella lo ayudó a dejar el suelo. Mientras sostenía su mano en la suya propia, se acercaron de nuevo a su cama y se sentaron juntos.

—Lo siento por eso. Después de que te puse el rosario, te quedaste dormida. Yo no quería despertarte. Tenía que llamar a mis padres porque ellos me estaban esperando en casa esta noche—. Explicó con calma a la hermosa vampira de ojos verdes, que estaba ahora revestida con su blusa rosa y mini falda de mezclilla.

—Oh… ya veo. Así que, um, ¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres, si puedo saber?

—Bueno, le pregunté a mi mamá si… estaría bien si vinieras conmigo a casa. Le dije que estamos saliendo y ella accedió felizmente. Pero, me dijo que tenemos que portarnos bien… Jajaja—. Tsukune respondió mientras un rápido rubor se formó en sus mejillas. Él sabía muy bien lo que quería decir su madre con eso.

Moka se sonrojó también, una vez que digirió la maravillosa idea de Tsukune.  
>—¿En serio? ¿De verdad quiere decir que puedo volver contigo?—. Moka dijo feliz con una sonrisa brillante en los labios.<br>—Bueno, sí... si tu padre está de acuerdo. Yo estaba pensando en tomar un tiempo de descanso, ya que la escuela ha terminado ahora... y yo estaba pensando... tal vez usted podría quedarse conmigo por un tiempo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, yo realmente no quiero estar lejos de ti... Sólo quiero estar contigo, Moka. Te quiero mucho. Eres mi mejor amiga y mi novia.

—Oh, Tsukune. Gracias. Sí. Yo también quiero eso. Estoy segura de que a mi padre no le importará. Yo sé que él te aprueba, de lo contrario ya estarías muerto. Pero mis hermanas… bueno, creo que eso llevará tiempo y um, yo no quiero estar lejos de ti, nunca más. Estoy tan enamorada de ti… casi te he perdido en varias ocasiones… y bueno, decirme esto, me hace muy feliz—. Respondió Moka mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

La pareja decidió dirigirse a la parada de autobús en el borde de los terrenos de la academia para esperar el último bus de la noche. Moka le dijo a Tsukune que podría pasar la noche, ya que mañana tendrían que estar en el mundo humano desde temprano.

Las bolsas de Tsukune ya estaban listas para el viaje a casa: él solo tendría que buscar un poco por los dormitorios antes de irse de la academia, eso es obvio.

Poco después, el autobús verde y amarillo, finalmente, se detuvo en la parada.

El conductor del autobús sólo sonrió cuando vio a Moka y Tsukune como una pareja real después de todos estos años. Moka amablemente le pidió conducir al castillo de su padre, en el otro extremo del túnel.

—"Bueno, ya era la maldita hora de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, en mi opinión. Estoy seguro que Akasha estaría muy orgullosa de su pequeña niña. Solo espero que Moka tenga su final feliz algún día"—. Pensó en silencio y para sí mismo mientras fumaba su cigarro y se dirigía al castillo Shuzen-Akashiya. Ellos simplemente se sentaron a la par, Moka apoyó la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de su compañero y cerró los ojos; mientras que llevaba una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Tsukune todavía no podía creer que él y Moka ahora estaban saliendo oficialmente.  
>Después de todo lo que habían pasado; casi perder el uno al otro, se sentía muy afortunado de haber conocido a esta maravillosa mujer hace tres años. Accidente o no, él realmente creía que estaba destinado a suceder.<br>Aproximadamente quince minutos después, por fin llegaron a su destino: el castillo Shuzen-Akashiya.

Tsukune recordó su primera vez allí, sólo un poco más de dos años antes, cuando tenía que recuperar el nuevo rosario de Moka. Su rosario original había sido sacrificado para reparar la barrera mágica invisible que separa el reino Yokai del mundo humano.  
>También recordó cuán increíblemente fuerte era su padre, y casi lo mató, pero como Tsukune fue inyectado con sangre de vampiro de Moka, de alguna manera sobrevivió. Pero en el transcurso de los últimos dos años, había pasado por una transformación increíble, y sus poderes se habían incrementado de manera exponencial.<p>

Incluso con sus poderes sellados por el brazalete sagrado que llevaba en su muñeca derecha, todavía era muy fuerte, y muy duradero en su forma humana.  
>Mientras camina por el sendero tenebroso al Castillo, Moka aún sostenía su mano, en silencio, haciéndole saber que todo va a salir bien. Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la casa de Moka. Una vez que caminaban en el interior del enorme castillo, fueron recibidos por su padre, el Señor Issa Shuzen; el jefe del clan de vampiros Shuzen-Akashiya.<p>

—Bienvenida a casa, hija… es bueno verte—. Le dijo alegremente y Moka le dio un abrazo cálido.

—Hola, padre. Es bueno verte también. Respondió Moka, después de que ella lo liberó de su abrazo. Ella continuó: —Padre, ¿Recuerdas a Tsukune, mi amigo y compañero de clases?—. Su padre acaba de inspeccionar el joven frente a él con sus agudos ojos. Sudor cayó de Tsukune, ya que una vez más tomó la mano de Moka.

—Oh, sí. Lo recuerdo, fue él quien vino por el nuevo rosario, ya que el anterior fue sacrificado. Veo que… ha cambiado mucho desde entonces—. Luego enseñó su mano derecha y la estrechó con la de Tsukune.

—Ah, es bueno volver a verle, señor Shuzen—. Tsukune respondió mientras se inclinó por respeto.

—Ya, ya, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, hijo. Después de todo, la sangre Akashiya fluye ahora en tus venas. En lo que a mí concierne, tú eres parte de nuestra familia. Pasa y siéntete como en casa. Nuestra casa es tu casa—. El viejo señor vampiro dijo, dio la vuelta y regresó a la puerta de madera. Tsukune y Moka lo siguieron tomándose de las manos y preguntándose por qué él actuó tan sereno y amable después de todo este tiempo.

Después de que la enorme puerta de madera se cerró detrás de ellos, Moka y Tsukune siguieron a su padre a través del gran vestíbulo.  
>—Tú eres más que bienvenido a quedarte a cenar, señor Aono. Después de todo, parece que has crecido bastante unido a mi hija—. Señor Shuzen le dijo, al ver a la feliz pareja todavía con las manos juntas.<p>

—¡Ah! Señor Shuzen, por favor, llámeme Tsukune. Y sí, yo estaría más que feliz de cenar con usted y Moka. En realidad, tengo algo que pedirle después—. Tsukune medio nervioso declaró, sabía lo que tenía que decir, antes de que se fuera demasiado tarde.  
>Después de que se terminó la cena, Tsukune esperó el momento adecuado para preguntar al padre de Moka, Señor Shuzen, para permitir a su hija que lo acompañara al mundo humano. Sin el conocimiento de Tsukune, Moka recogió en su inestabilidad emocional, y decidió hablar primero. Ella sabía que él estaba nervioso alrededor de su padre, por supuesto.<p>

Él tenía ese efecto en la gente.

—Um, padre. Hay algo que nos gustaría discutir con usted. Um. ¿Cómo puedo decir esto?—. Comenzó Moka.

—Sí, Moka. ¿Qué es? Vamos, escupirlo ahora. No hay necesidad de ser tímido—. Señor Shuzen respondió, con un toque de picardía en su voz.

—Señor Shuzen—. Tsukune intervino, Moka sostuvo su mano izquierda. —Hay algo que me gustaría pedirle, pero antes de eso, sólo quiero decirle que Moka y yo estamos profundamente enamorados. En realidad, he estado enamorado de su hija durante casi dos años, y he confesado hace poco mi amor por ella. Ella fue la primer amiga que conocí cuando llegué a la Academia hace tres años, ella era muy dulce y amable conmigo, incluso después de que ella se enteró de que era humano en ese entonces; siempre me ayudó cada vez que la necesitaba, pero a través de varios incidentes, yo casi morí después de que fui atacado por la Policía del Consejo Estudiantil, ellos casi me mataron una vez que se enteraron de que era humano, en ese momento ella fue la que me salvó la vida mediante la inyección de su sangre de vampiro en mí y por eso, estoy muy agradecido—. Él tomó una gran cantidad de aire. —No sé cuándo sucedió, pero empecé a verla de otra manera, y antes de que me diera cuenta, me había enamorado de ella. Por supuesto, yo no tenía el coraje de decirle en ese entonces, yo no quería arruinar la maravillosa amistad que compartíamos. Pero yo siempre hice mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerla, incluso después de que empecé a cambiar en un Ghoul. Ella lo es todo para mí y no puedo ocultar el dolor de estar lejos de ella por más tiempo. Así que, eh, señor, con eso en mente, ¿me podría dar su permiso para que su hija esté en el mundo humano permanentemente?

El señor Shuzen sólo se sentó allí con una mirada en blanco.

Moka se quedó sin habla, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas después de escuchar la declaración sincera de Tsukune. Ella sabía que él la amaba, pero al escucharlo en voz alta y a su padre, eso era algo increíble y que ella no creía que iba a pasar. La vampiresa de pelo rosa también estaba de incognito si es que su padre aceptaría o no de dejarla ir al mundo humano, ya que Tsukune era originalmente un humano.

Después de varios momentos de incómodo silencio, el padre de Moka finalmente sonrió, después habló.  
>—Moka, ¿Qué sientes por Tsukune? ¿Deseas estar con él y seguirlo al mundo humano?<br>Moka se aclaró la garganta y finalmente respondió.

—Sí, padre. Amo a Tsukune también. Ambos lados de mí mismo. Más de lo que jamás pensé que podría ser posible. Es cierto. También fue el primer amigo que hice hace tres años. Incluso cuando le dije que yo era un vampiro, él nunca me juzgó por lo que yo era. Me ama y me acepta como soy. Quiero estar con él; después de todo lo que hemos pasado, yo... yo no quiero estar lejos de él. Ghoul o no, yo lo quiero mucho.

* * *

><p>El señor Shuzen solo miró al joven por unos incómodos minutos y luego habló.<p>

—Lo veo. Sí, lo veo claro ahora. Hm… bueno, si ese es el caso, Moka, ¿quieres estar con él y hacerlo tu pareja?

—¿Mi "pareja", padre? No entiendo muy bien—. Moka respondió en voz baja.

—Déjame explicarte, mi querida hija. Me parece que Tsukune se preocupa mucho por ti, justo como tú lo haces, pero… ¿él te ha dejado beber su sangre por propia voluntad? Lo que quiero decir es, ¿él te ha ofrecido su sangre sin sentirse obligado y tú has hecho lo mismo por él?

Moka lo pensó por unos breves segundos.

—Sí, padre, lo ha hecho. En muchas ocasiones—. Respondió ella con un rubor rosa en su rostro que casi igualaba con su cabello. El rostro de Tsukune brillaba de esa manera también, por la confesión de Moka.

—Bueno, querida hija, si lo que dices es verdad, cuando un humano permite a un vampiro alimentarse de él, es una ocasión muy especial. Es similar a un momento íntimo. Como Tsukune te ha dejado beber de su sangre de esa manera, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Eso quiere decir que él te ha aceptado en su corazón. Pero para que sea tu pareja, él tendrá que convertirse en un vampiro completo. Solo así podrán estar verdaderamente juntos—. Issa explicó.

La joven pareja se quedó mirando a los ojos por un momento, ya que trató de comprender lo que Issa les explicó, hace un minuto.  
>Issa habló una vez más porque pudo ver que todavía no lo entendían del todo.<p>

—Déjenme explicarles. Es muy simple, en realidad. Ya que Tsukune tiene sangre Shinso tuya, Moka, él es un Ghoul. El brazalete sagrado que posee sella sus poderes como tu rosario. Para que él sea un vampiro completo necesita beber de tu sangre para que complete su transformación. Una cuarta parte debería ser suficiente. Tú, mi querida hija, tendrás que ofrecer tu sangre a él. Sin embargo, deben de hacerlo sin sellar sus poderes. Después de que la transformación se complete, tú podrás estar con él para siempre. Así que, ¿están dispuestos a llegar tan lejos para estar juntos?

—Sí, señor—. Respondieron los dos.

—Maravilloso. Entonces hoy a media noche, cuando la luna llena llegué a su pico más alto, tendremos la ceremonia de sangre. Yo sugiero que se queden aquí a pasar la noche, Moka tendrá que vigilarte, Tsukune. Ella debe asegurarse de que no pase ningún efecto secundario durante la transformación para que todo vaya bien—. Explicó Issa con una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias, padre—. Moka respondió mientras una lágrima pequeña corría por su mejilla.

—Sí, señor Shuzen. Gracias de nuevo. Tiene mi palabra que cuidaré a su hija durante la ceremonia y después de ella—. Tsukune respondió con respeto y agradecimiento.

—Ambos son bienvenidos. Tienen cuatro horas para prepararse mentalmente y psicológicamente. Tendrán que quitarse los limitadores cuando comience la ceremonia. Hay habitaciones arriba, Tsukune, Moka te mostrará el camino, iré a verlos cuando sea el momento. Hasta entonces…—. Dijo el señor Shuzen mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba hacia su estudio.

Moka abrazó amorosamente a Tsukune. Ella estaba, literalmente, con un cosquilleo por la aceptación de su padre de su verdadero amor. Luego caminaron de la mano hasta la larga escalera para que pudieran descansar de este largo día.

Cuatro horas para relajarse.

Cuatro horas para prepararse.

Cuatro horas hasta que Tsukune sería la pareja de sangre de Moka.  
>—"Esto va a ser una noche muy larga"—. Tsukune pensó en silencio para sí mismo.<p>

…

Nota de autor:

Este capítulo dará lugar al siguiente cuando Tsukune finalmente se vuelve un vampiro y el compañero de sangre de Moka. Explicaré eso con gran detalle en el capítulo 3. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, por supuesto.


	3. Metamorfosis un y Vampiro

Capítulo 3: Metamorfosis + Vampiro

Idea original escrita por Gamera68 y traducido por Kyuubi1.  
>Basado en los personajes creados por Akihisa Ikeda.<p>

Publicado originalmente en Inglés el 13 de marzo de 2012.  
><strong>Rated T.<strong>

…

* * *

><p>...<p>

Cuando Moka y Tsukune subieron la larga escalera hasta el segundo piso del antiguo castillo, el agarre de Moka apretó la mano de su novio.

Al pasar el paso final, Moka se dio la vuelta y rápidamente abrazó a Tsukune, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus adorables mejillas rosadas.

Él la sostuvo más firme y se preguntó por qué, de repente, empezó a llorar.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella de mala gana lo soltó, y finalmente habló.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tsukune?—. Ella dijo, mientras sus lágrimas aumentaron.

—¿Por qué que, Moka? No te entiendo.

—¿Por qué renuncias a la última parte humana que tienes para estar conmigo? ¿Por qué?—. Continuó, mientras enterraba su cabeza en su pecho, y luego comenzó a sollozar más pesado.

Cuando él la abrazó suavemente, continuó.

—Porque te amo, Moka. He estado enamorado de ti por tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Estar cerca de ti y conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Ese singular evento cambió mi vida. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan dulce, amable, inteligente, o más hermosa que tú, Moka. Nunca. No cambiaría eso por nada de este mundo, o el siguiente. Así que por favor Moka… déjame ver tu lindo rostro, ¿de acuerdo?

Lentamente levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad quieres decir eso, Tsukune?—. Preguntó ella, su cara todavía manchada de las lágrimas saladas.

—Por supuesto. Ninguna otra mujer podría compararse a ti. Eres mi todo, Moka—. Le dijo mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos, y la besó apasionadamente en sus rosados, labios temblorosos, en un intento de aliviar el conflicto en su corazón palpitante.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Después se besaron y abrazaron estrechamente durante unos cinco minutos, Tsukune comenzó a experimentar mareos mientras rogaba desesperadamente oxígeno vivificante.

Moka lo soltó suavemente, cuando vio que en su rostro acababa de aparecer una sombra preciosa de color azul.

— Gracias, Tsukune. Sólo quería estar seguro de que esto es lo que realmente quieres. Te quiero tanto. Y tú has hecho una diferencia en mi vida y me has enseñado mucho sobre el mundo de los humanos. Yo estoy con muchas ganas de pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, mi amor. Sígueme, por favor—. Le dijo Moka mientras agarraba su mano izquierda y deambularon por el largo pasillo, débilmente iluminado.

Ellos pasaron por diversas puertas, Tsukune asumió que eran las habitaciones para invitados que el padre de Moka mencionó hace unos minutos.

La pareja finalmente llegó a la última puerta del pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Moka giró el pomo de bronce de la puerta y encendió la luz del techo que iluminó toda la habitación.

Tsukune vio una gran cama matrimonial en el centro, cerca de la pared lateral de la derecha, con cuatro postes de gran tamaño. Una cubierta roja cubría toda la cama, cuatro puntas colgaban en cada poste de madera de la cama.

—Este es mi viejo cuarto. Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo hasta la ceremonia. Por favor. ¿Me acompañarías hasta entonces, Tsukune?—. Moka suplicó a su nuevo novio.

Tsukune se puso rojo por esa reciente pregunta. Él de seguro estaba escuchando cosas, ¿cierto?

—Um, ¿tu padre no se molestará? Es decir, si yo me quedo aquí—. Él respondió con nerviosismo y una gota de sudor se resbaló. Imaginó el duro castigo que recibiría de parte del padre de Moka si hacía algo indebido. Ella lo vio a él y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos delicadas.

—Tsukune; tú y yo seremos pareja muy pronto. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Por favor, mi querido Tsukune. Deseo estar contigo hasta entonces—. Respondió en voz baja, así como unas lagrimitas se asomaban por los costados de sus ojos esmeraldas. Ella lo abrazó con firmeza, otra vez.

Él no quería molestarla más lejos, por lo que cerró la puerta tras de sí, apagó la luz, y la llevó en sus brazos al estilo nupcial hacia la cama. Moka se sonrojó con locura a su repentina audacia, bellamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Oh Tsukune...—. Fue su única respuesta, en su gesto lleno de amor.

Moka separó las cortinas que cubrían la cama, como Tsukune la colocó suavemente en el pie. Ella luego se retira rápidamente su camiseta, luego seguido por sus pantalones de mezclilla, un momento después.

Una vez que Tsukune estaba completamente desnudo, menos los calzoncillos, Moka se puso de pie frente a él y sólo, entonces por fin habló.

—Tsukune, por favor. Desnúdame, mi amor—. Ella suplicó con una adorable sonrisa que de alguna manera se derritió su nerviosismo y aprensión.

Le hizo lo solicitado a su hermosa vampiresa. Primero su top rosado algodón, seguido en el juego por su mini falda de mezclilla. Sólo su sujetador y bragas permanecieron en su lugar.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Una vez que se desnudaron, Moka sostuvo su mano mientras ella lo guio a la cama matrimonial. Se había dado cuenta de que las sábanas eran de seda y se sentía bastante bien en contra de su piel.

—Por favor, trata de relajarte, Tsukune. Necesitarás tu fuerza para la ceremonia en aproximadamente tres horas y media—. Moka sugirió amorosamente.

—Gracias, Moka—. Él simplemente respondió.

Cuando se acostaron en la cama, Tsukune envolvió cálidamente sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo casi desnudo de Moka y la mantuvo mucho más cerca que nunca.

En cuestión de minutos, la feliz pareja se quedó dormida para descansar.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Unas horas más tarde, Moka comenzó a moverse de su sueño y se dio cuenta del tiempo en el reloj digital de la habitación, que estaba en su tocador.

23:11 decía.

El vampiro de pelo rosa estiró los brazos larguiruchos sobre su cabeza, mientras trataba de sacudir la somnolencia fuera. Se volvió hacia su derecha y se dio cuenta de que su amor, Tsukune, aún dormitaba profundamente.

—"Se ve tan lindo acostado aquí en mi cama"—. Pensó para sí misma. —Tsukune, amor. Es hora de prepararse para la ceremonia—. Le pidió en voz baja para despertarlo. Luego él murmuró algo incomprensible.

—¿Qué… cosa… dijiste, Moka?—. Respondió, todavía dormido. Moka lo sacudió suavemente de lado a lado.

Luego tiró de ella para regresarla a sus brazos, sin querer soltarla.

Ella sonrió y luego le hizo cosquillas en los costados lo que resultó en su risa estrepitosa súbita.

—Buenas noches, dormilón—. Bromeó mientras pasó sus delgados dedos por el pelo siempre desordenado.

—M-mm… te sientes muy bien, Moka—. Él respondió con pereza, mientras la sostenía firme en su agarre.

—Lo sé, amor. Se sintió muy bien, me gustó mucho dormir cerca de ti—. Vergonzosamente admitió como sus mejillas se ruborizó al instante de color rosa.

Unos minutos más tarde, la pareja aún medio dormida decidió finalmente vestirse, luego fueron en camino al patio trasero, que estaba iluminado, bajo la luna llena, carmesí. El padre de Moka estaría allí momentáneamente para supervisar la ceremonia de Tsukune.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Mientras la pareja se puso bajo la luna vibrante de color rojo, seguían sujetándose de las manos por un tiempo y en silencio admirar el cielo de la noche fría. Un momento después, una figura vestida de negro se acercó a la pareja, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Ah! Buenas noches, Moka y Tsukune. Espero que estén bien descansados—. Señor Shuzen comentó, una vez que se dio a conocer a los jóvenes amantes.

—Sí, padre. Descansamos bien—. Moka felizmente respondió mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaron de rosa brillante, una vez más.

—Oh, sí. Gracias, Señor Shuzen—. Tsukune respondió.

—Ahora presten mucha atención. Una vez que el reloj marque la medianoche, los dos estarán uno frente al otro, después retiraran los sellos de cada uno, liberando así su Yokai interior. Tsukune, Moka entonces debe ofrecer su sangre a usted. Pero al igual que yo mencioné antes, ella debe hacerlo por su propia voluntad. De lo contrario, la ceremonia será en vano. ¿Ambos entienden hasta ahora?—. Señor Shuzen preguntó. Ambos asintieron con las cabezas.

—Muy bien—. Issa continúo. —Una vez que consumas la sangre de Moka, Tsukune, vamos a dejar tu sello sagrado fuera, por lo que la transformación puede tener efecto durante la noche. Ella tendrá que velar por ti, sólo para estar seguro. También debe estar libre del sello. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

—No, padre.

—No, Señor Shuzen.

Luego sacó su reloj del bolsillo frontal de su chaleco y señaló que el tiempo estaba cerca.

—El tiempo está cerca. ¿Está usted preparado, Tsukune Aono, para recibir la sangre de mi hija, Moka Akashiya? ¿Para llegar a ser plenamente uno de nosotros? Una vez que la ceremonia se haya completado, tú serás su compañera de toda la vida—. Informó el señor de los vampiros a él.

—Sí, señor Shuzen. Amo a su hija mucho. Hemos decidido mutuamente a estar juntos. Y voy a protegerla desde esta noche—. El señor de los vampiros sonrió.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Pronto la medianoche estaría a la vuelta de la esquina.

Moka y Tsukune estaban listos para cualquier instrucción de Issa.

—¡Prepárate, Aono Tsukune! Ahora, mírense el uno al otro y remuevan sus limitadores, revelando así sus verdaderos yo—. Señor Shuzen instruyó. Moka y Tsukune se miraron con amor e hicieron lo que Issa les ordenó. Moka agarró el sello sagrado de Tsukune y lo quitó, justo como Tsukune hizo con el de ella.

Toda el área fue inundada por luces rosas y doradas justo en ese momento.

El cabello rosa de Moka cambió inmediatamente a plata brillante, debido a la brillante luna encima de ellos, sus ojos se volvieron profundamente de color rojo, con hendiduras de color negro como un reptil. Sus afilados colmillos de vampiro se volvieron más visibles mientras que su cuerpo maduró de una forma voluptuosa, llenando su atuendo totalmente.

El cabello café oscuro de Tsukune se volvió de color negro mientras que unas bandas de energía Yokai de color purpura estaban a su alrededor. Su ojo izquierdo se volvió de color violeta y su ojo derecho se volvió de color rojo como el de Moka. Sus colmillos crecieron como dos pulgadas de tamaño.

Una vez que sus verdaderos yo fueron revelados, Moka inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y expuso su blanco cuello.

—Por favor, ven a mí, mi amor y bebe de mi sangre—. Ella hizo una seña, su voz estaba llena de amor y devoción. Tsukune sonrío, luego abrió un poco la boca, se acercó más a su novia vampiro y hundió profundamente sus colmillos en su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por un breve momento, luego volvió a cerrarlos.

—Oh… Tsukune—. Ella respondió con amor. —"Ahhhh… yo… podría acostumbrarme… a esto"—. Pensó mientras él se seguía alimentando de ella. La verdadera Moka podía sentir como su lazo se intensificaba más.

—"Esta sensación… es muy cálida… ella sabe maravilloso… oh Moka, te amo más que nada. Así que esto es lo que siente cuando bebe mi sangre… puedo sentir sus emociones… oh, mi dulce Moka"—. Tsukune pensó para sí mismo, mientras seguía disfrutando de la sangre de Moka.

Unos momentos más tarde, Tsukune liberó a Moka, luego lamió su cuello limpio, sellando las marcas de sus colmillos. Moka lo seguía reteniendo, sentía más adoración hacia su compañero. Ella hizo la sonrisa más grande y adorable que jamás había hecho.

* * *

><p>...<p>

—Gracias, Moka—. Él dijo finalmente mientras sus sentidos regresaron nuevamente, claros como el día.

—De nada, mi amor—. Ella respondió felizmente, seguía sonriendo brillantemente.

—Moka, Tsukune, ¿cómo se sienten?—. Señor Shuzen preguntó viéndolos abrazados.

—Estamos bien, padre—. Moka interior respondió, a pesar de que se sentía un poco mareada.

—Sí, señor Shuzen. Me siento genial, en realidad—. Tsukune respondió con sinceridad.

—Eso es bueno oír. Ahora los dos deben de volver al castillo inmediatamente. Tsukune, puede acompañar a Moka a su dormitorio por el resto de la noche. Ella velará por ti para asegurarse de que su transformación concluya con normalidad. Y no causen problemas. ¿Quedó claro? Voy a quedarme con sus limitadores, hasta mañana por la mañana. Si todo va de acuerdo a la leyenda, Tsukune se convertirá en uno de nosotros—. El señor de los vampiros afirmó claramente.

Ambos simultáneamente respondieron "sí" y entregaron su rosario y sello sagrado al viejo vampiro.

* * *

><p>...<p>

La verdadera Moka y Tsukune caminaron de la mano de vuelta al castillo que estaba sentado encima de la colina.

La mujer vampiro de cabellos plateados se sintió un poco mareada, pero no dijo una palabra a su nuevo compañero.

Ella no quería que Tsukune se preocupara por ella como de costumbre, pero entró en dilema de inmediato.

—Hey Moka—. Dijo mientras trataba de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, Tsukune. ¿Qué es?—. Ella respondió vacilante.

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien? Pareces estar un poco mareada. No quise tomar gran parte de su sangre—. Respondió tímidamente.

La verdadera Moka se detuvo de repente, las manos aún unidas entre sí.

—Tsukune, estoy bien. Por favor, no te preocupes… puedo caminar… el resto…—. Contestó a medias, luego se tropezó y Tsukune la atrapó.

—Moka, puedo ver que no estás muy bien que digamos. No hay necesidad de que te pongas orgullosa conmigo. Te conozco muy bien—. Tsukune dijo la absoluta realidad. Una ola de color rosa cubrió al instante su cara pálida por el genuino amor y preocupación de Tsukune.

—Yo… lo siento, Tsukune. Tienes razón como siempre. Me conoces muy bien—. Ella respondió con timidez, su cara aún estaba caliente por la vergüenza.

Tsukune luego la levantó y la llevó de nuevo al estilo de novia, el resto del camino hasta el castillo. Moka se sonrojó aún más, si eso era remotamente posible. Se veía adorable más allá de las palabras.

—Gracias, amor—. Ella contestó lindamente.

—No hay problema, mi princesa—. Él bromeó con amor a cambio.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron al castillo antiguo. Después de abrir y cerrado la puerta tras de sí mismo; Tsukune la soltó con cuidado de sus brazos. Luego lo llevó hasta la escalera de mano en mano y de nuevo hacia su dormitorio.

Después de que el dúo recorrió el largo pasillo que parecía infinito, una vez más, Tsukune siguió a la verdadera Moka a su dormitorio. Ella apagó la luz, como la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las cortinas carmesí transparentes que cubrían la ventana estaban abiertas, en su alcoba.

Ella luego se retira seductoramente su ropa y los tiró en una silla vacía junto a la ventana. Y Tsukune tiene más de una imagen a vista.

Moka exterior era hermosa, pero Moka interior estaba guapísima.

Desde su piel de alabastro blanco, con los pechos más grandes que lo normal; unas bien proporcionadas caderas, muslos y piernas. Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos con el cuerpo de una diosa griega.

Él se quedó allí, con la boca en el suelo junto con una mirada en blanco en sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás esperando, amor? ¿Una invitación? Por favor, desnúdate y entra a la cama. Mi padre me instruyó para vigilarte por el resto de la noche. Yo quiero asegurarme de que la metamorfosis va bien—. Moka interior amorosamente instruyó.

Tsukune no pudo decir no e hizo caso a Moka y regresó a la cama, con solo los calzoncillos.

Moka interior dijo seductora, luego subió a la cama con él, ella lo admiraba con lujuria en sus ojos.

Tsukune conocía esa mirada. La había visto cientos de veces, a lo largo de sus tres años de la escuela preparatoria.

Ella quería sangre. Ahora.

—Um, Moka... ¿qué estás haciendo?—. Preguntó con nerviosismo Tsukune a la seductora, mujer vampiro, a meros centímetros de distancia.

—Quiero probar tu sangre dulce, mi amor. Ha sido un largo tiempo—. Dijo provocativamente a él con una sonrisa desviada a través de sus características.

—Um, no creo que sea una buena idea. Acabo de hacer la ceremonia, te acuerdas... hace un rato... para que podamos estar juntos para siempre—. Él respondió nerviosamente hacia atrás.

Dentro de Moka se puso muy tranquila, y luego lentamente se sentó en sus rodillas. Luego puso sus manos sobre su cara, como si se avergonzara.

—Lo siento, Tsukune. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que... ya sabes. Y su dulce aroma es tan intoxicante. No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo—. Respondió ella con un dejo de tristeza. Luego se levantó de la almohada y la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo, intentaba calmarla de alguna manera.

—Lo sé. Yo también lo siento. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que tú probaste mi sangre. Podemos esperar hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que nada salga mal con mi transformación, eso es todo—. Le dijo mientras la besaba suavemente en sus labios rosas sensuales.

—Gracias, amor. Tienes razón, como siempre. Ahora que lo mencionas, padre nos dijo que no causáramos problemas. Lo lamento profundamente, una vez más. Podemos esperar hasta la mañana. Yo te amo Tsukune, mucho—. Respondió ella mientras se lanzó hacia delante y golpeó a los dos en la cama mullida.

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron muy cerca.

—"Va a ser una noche muy larga, sin duda"—. Tsukune comentó a sí mismo, antes de que él se quedara dormido en la tranquila noche de descanso con su novia vampiresa que le vigilaba y que lo haría por el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p>... AN:

¡Aquí está el capítulo 3! Tsukune hizo la ceremonia para convertirse en un vampiro completo y ser el compañero de sangre de Moka, que explicaré mejor en el siguiente capítulo.

El capítulo siguiente saldrá pronto. Sean libres de seguir la historia por las continuaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Tsukune y Moka regresarán al mundo humano y llegarán a un acuerdo con su nueva forma… si te gusta, puedes dejar un comentario. ¡Gracias!

Moka interior parece fuera de su personaje un poco, pero en el manga ella deja claro que ama a Tsukune tanto como su otro yo.

Solo quería mostrar un lado más lindo de ella, eso es todo.

**Kyubi1 les envía saludos y una disculpa por no haber podido traducir a español mucho más rápido puesto que no tuvo suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, ahora ya está de vuelta y promete ser más rápido. **


End file.
